Again
by SheWolfByakugan
Summary: Kisame has done it again. He hurt Itachi. Will Itachi forgive him and come back or will he leave him for good this time? Warning: Mentions of blood and blood consumption.


I did it again.

I hurt him. My love... my dark angel.

Right now we're out in River Country on a mission and he is bathing in a small stream. I always did love watching him bathe. He's so graceful and seeing him covered in water makes me even more attracted to him. When we first started being intimate with each other two years ago, he found it embarrassing and would threaten me with the black flames of his Amaterasu. Of course he wouldn't actually use them on me but I enjoy pretending to be afraid and running away. It makes him laugh. He thinks I can't hear him but I can.

His laugh is so beautiful. His deep voice in general gives me goosebumps at times. Especially when he speaks softly into my ear as he runs his slender fingers over my bare skin. He loves touching me. He says I have an amazing body. He places tender kisses all over me each and every time we are preparing to make love. Sometimes when I'm ready to just get to it he makes me stop, tells me to be quiet in a soft but firm voice, and then touches me all over. He takes his time and goes in the same pattern each time. From my forehead all the way down to my toes. That won't happen again for a while now...

When our bodies entwine in the act of love making it's like I have no control over myself.

His body is like a drug and... and I'm addicted.

Why can't he understand that when he is laid out before me, vulnerable and bare, I feel the need to make him mine in any way possible?

Why can't he understand that when I kiss his long, smooth neck I can smell his sweet blood and it sends a shiver down my spine and sparks something animalistic deep within my blackened soul?

It happened again the other day. That sense of disconnect descended upon me when he pushed me away. I'm afraid that he won't take me back this time.

I slowly trail my tongue over his creamy, pale flesh. He gasps and I smirk evilly. His reactions to my touches are priceless.

I find some type of pleasure in seeing him submit to me. This man is supposed to be one of the most powerful shinobi in all of history. Yet here he is... laid out before me and in an almost helpless state. I could kill him now if I wanted to but I would never.

Now that I have this powerhouse under my control, I like to make him feel pain. That's how I show my love to him.

He always did like my teeth. Where other people called me a "fucking freak", he called me "fascinatingly gorgeous."

I give him my teeth. I sink them down into the creamy, pale flesh. I make the dark red blood run down his long, smooth neck. I have my hand on his chest and I feel him tense up. I feel his heart skip a beat. I gently pull my teeth away and I lick at the precious liquid flowing out of the bite mark. I suddenly feel a boost of strength and it's almost like I'm watching myself through my own eyes. Like someone or...something else is in control of my body. He lays there shivering and whimpering softly in pain. He loves it and hates it at the same time. I'm hard as a rock at this point and I spread his beautiful thighs. After rubbing some lube onto my erection and using some to make his tiny, pink hole nice and slick inside, I slowly begin to push my thick girth into him.

I can tell by the expression on his face that all the pain from before is but a memory. Now that I am inside of him, his mind is not on the pain but on the joining of our bodies.

My sweet Itachi-kun... why must he be so beautiful? It nearly breaks my heart when I see him look so... so happy. It breaks my heart because I have just tainted him with these teeth of mine. I taint him each time I touch him. I am his demon and he is my dark angel.

As I slowly thrust in and out of him I let myself be swallowed up in his tight heat. I let his soft moans of my name flow over my skin like tiny water droplets. I nearly lose myself and I want to hear more. My thrusts become more powerful and I push myself in as far as I can. He arches his back and his warm abdomen presses against mine. The friction of his erect dick on my stomach make me groan. He is already leaking precum and I haven't even been in him for five minutes. He'll cum twice before I do. It's always been this way. I lean down and I bury my face in his neck. On the side that hasn't been bitten... yet. I kiss it softly while reaching for his hands to thread my fingers together with his. I give him a false sense of security as I exhibit the soft and gentle side of myself that he loves while continuing to deliver rough, pounding thrusts between his long legs. Suddenly those legs wrap around my waist and he bites his lip hard while grasping my hands tightly.

He's about to do it. He's going to cum. For me and only me.

"Cum for me, Ita. Cum for your Kisa-chan," I whispered seductively in his ear, my hot steamy breath sending a shiver through his body. This makes him lose it every time and just as he arches his back deeply to release his seed all over our stomachs for the first time, I once again sink my razor sharp teeth through the thin flesh on his neck. He cries out from the mix of pain and pleasure. "A-aaah K-Kisame!"

Hearing him say my name like that turns me on even more and I start fucking him with all of my strength while I lap up the blood pouring from his neck. Soon after this he reaches his climax for the second time and not long after that I reach mine as well. He always gets so embarrassed when I cum inside. He hides his face in my neck and I can tell he's blushing because I feel the heat from his face. He's so cute.

I give him time to gain his composure before I slowly pull out of him. He'll be drained. He always is when I bite him. I'm about to get up to go take a shower but he pulls me back down and kisses me passionately. He has always wanted to know what blood tastes like from my perspective. I've spent two years trying to explain it but I can never do it very well so he just settles with tasting his own blood on my tongue. I think it's so sexy and he knows that I do. I pull away from the kiss and gently runs my thumb over his slightly swollen lips while smirking, "Ready for round two already?"

He nods and teasingly sucks on the tip of my thumb for a moment. "I want..." he trails off and looks away from me. He can never just come out and say what he wants. I make him tell me anyway even though I already know exactly what he wants. "You want what, Itachi-kun?" I ask innocently.

"You know..."

"I'm afraid I don't. You'll have to enlighten me."

"..."

"Come on, cutie."

Smack!

"Ow, Itachi! Why did you hit me?"

"I am not your 'cutie'."

"Fine fine. But don't change the subject. Tell me what it is that you want from me and I will kindly obey."

Sigh.

"I want it... f-from the back so you can pull my hair."

He immediately turns away from me and buries his face in the pillow. He's such a prude at times. It's amusing but I would never laugh at him during these moments. He's always the most sensitive when it's just the two of us like this.

I start pressing tiny, fluttering kisses down his spine and I reach the top of his smooth, round ass. I kiss both fleshy cheeks. I grip one of them roughly before smacking it. This earns me an aroused moan from above. Suddenly my vision flashes red and I feel something dark inside of myself... oh no...

It's...

It's happening again...

The last time it happened I nearly killed him.

The bloodlust.

I took too much blood from him... again.

I can't speak. I can't move. I'm warring with myself inside. The perfect, unbroken flesh of his ass is right in front of my face. I must... but I can't... n-no...AAAHH!

I blacked out.

When I came to, I heard him screaming and all I could taste was his blood. All I could smell was his blood. It was almost overwhelming. There was so much.

He punched me and I fell off of the bed. He ran out and I tried to follow him but I was dizzy and I didn't make it two feet before falling to my knees.

He didn't come back to bed that night. It's been four nights since he came back to bed. I'm assuming he's camping out in someone else's room. Probably Kakuzu's. They're both quiet and they seem to get along quite well.

I've been miserable without him. I didn't mean to hurt him that time.

His back is turned to me now as he bathes in the stream. His back is dotted with scars. All from me. His neck is the same way. Now he has a new one on his ass. I've put scars all over him. They are my marks. Some of them are really bad from the times I took too much blood and lost control. At first he hated them but he has grown to love them. The ones on his neck are his favorites. I've caught him looking at them in the mirror. He would gently run his fingers over the old bite marks and smile fondly.

I like to kiss them. I feel bad about them sometimes. I told him this once. He told me not to feel bad because he views them as solidified proof that I love him. Others are proud of red badges of courage. He is proud of his red badges of love. My love.

He's getting out of the water now. He knows I'm here and has been nice enough to let me stay. Now he's... he's coming over to me. He's still naked. What is he doing? Taunting me?

I look down at my feet, unable to even look him in the eye.

"Why are you here, Kisame? Don't you have better things to do like making sure we aren't approached by an enemy?" he asks. I feel his Sharingan eyes on me. Staring right into my very soul.

He's right. I keep my eyes cast downward and I speak quietly like a child that has been scolded. "I guess I wasn't thinking. Sorry." I turn to walk away and I feel his hand on my shoulder

"Don't go... Look at me."

I turn back around and I hesitantly look into his eyes. I'm surprised to see him smiling. "I missed you, Kisa-chan." He wraps his arms around my waist and hugs me while pressing his body against me.

I stand there stunned for a moment before wrapping my arms around his wet shoulders and kissing the top of his head, his hair still damp and cold against my lips. "Ita-kun I was so afraid you weren't going to come back to me. That was the longest time you've ever stayed away. I'm so sorry. I-i lost control. I didn't mean to do it a-and-"

He looks up at me before pressing many soft kisses on my lips to make me stop rambling. "I know... I know. I just... I needed some time. I'll never leave you. I want to grow old with you. I want to see you get grey hair and get all wrinkly. Fate led me to you and I don't plan on ever letting you go. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand. I feel the same way about you. I never thought I was capable of harboring love for anyone. Not even myself. But then you came to the Akatsuki and eventually changed my life. I love you with all my heart."

He smiles and rests his head on my chest so that his ear is right over my heart which is now beating fast just for him. "Say it again, Kisa."

I rest my cheek on his head and I smile while holding him in my arms tightly so he doesn't float away like he does in my dreams sometimes.

"I love you... with all my heart, Itachi Uchiha."

Everything will be alright now. I can feel it.


End file.
